


That Annoying Crazy

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, cliches, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love this crazy gaming nerd that goes by the name of Jonathan.. In video games, you have 3 lives but, in real life, you only have 1. Will this be game over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Annoying Crazy

"Yes! I’m kicking your asses!" You laughed as you tapped the buttons on your controller.   

"That’s no fair! We put you with a pro computer!"   

"Hey! I’m still doing half the work!" You laughed at Jeff and Jonathan who were screaming because they were close to dying.   

"Hey, at least it’s a challenge." Jonathan said before screaming again.   

"Die! Die! Die!" You chanted, watching the screen intently. You shot Jeff in the head and laughed.   

"You’re crazy!" Jeff said as he threw his controller down.   

"Jeff, I’m still not dead yet."   

"Key word there is ‘yet’" You teased.   

You found Jonathan on the screen hiding behind a corner. You ran up to him and started shooting. Suddenly, the word Victory popped up on your screen.   

"Yes!" You cheered in victory.   

"Dammit! You’re one crazy girl!"   

"I know." You smiled.   

"Okay, I gotta get going. Chip is probably expecting me home soon." Jeff said as he stood up from the couch.   

Jonathan and you stood up as well to say goodbye.   

"That was an intense gaming session." Jonathan laughed.   

You smiled as you hugged Jeff. “Say hi to Chip for me."    

Jeff leaned down and whispered in your ear. “Have fun with your boy toy."   

You shook your head and rolled your eyes as you separated from him. Jonathan walked him to the door and you sat back down on the couch. You looked around the living room of the fancy apartment. It was a man cave, that was for sure. After Jonathan’s divorce, he moved into what Jeff calls a bachelor pad.    

You heard Jeff talking to Jonathan about something and remembered what he whispered in your ear. You have liked Jonathan for a while now. Of course, he didn’t know. He was oblivious to that kind of stuff. Feelings. Heather described him as very asexual, meaning he didn’t think of girls like most guys did, just a place to put their dicks. He also wasn’t much of a touchy person. He didn’t like hugging and people touching him, unless he was acting. You haven’t had the chance to get as close to him as you have with Jeff, mainly because of the whole asexual thing. But, you’ve tried. You talk to him nearly everyday before and after the show you both perform in every night. He probably gets annoyed by it but, you don’t care. You want to get close to him in any way possible. You always laugh at his jokes and attempt to make him smile. Of course, it doesn’t work.   

You’ve told practically everyone else in the show that you like him, hoping they would put in a good word and talk you up a bit. And when Jeff would inform you that him and the guys were hanging out, you would cancel your other plans so you could hang out with him and the others. You’d tag along with the guys to a bar just hoping Jonathan would get drunk enough for you to confess. But, he never gets extremely drunk. He’s just that nerdy guy that loves video games and acting.   

"Okay, what do you wanna play now?" Jonathan looked through his box of Xbox games.   

"Umm, how about, Star Wars: Battlefront?"   

"Oh, yeah! Pretty old game but I think I remember how to play." He smiled.   

He put the game in and sat beside you. He was actually pretty close to you, but you chose to ignore it.   

"Prepare to die!" He yelled.   

"Yeah, right!" You both started hitting buttons, furiously trying to kill each other’s teams.   

It came down to the two of you only, all the computers gone. “Just give up already. I’m obviously gonna win!" You taunted him, laughing all the while.   

"No way!"   

You spotted him on the screen and began shooting. You had him down to about 45% life before he hid behind a wall.   

"Come out, you little baby!" You teased.   

He laughed. “Fine." He came out from behind the wall and started shooting. He got you down to 50% while you got him down to 30%.   

"I’m gonna win!" You cheered.   

"Not if I distract you!"   

"Oh please. How are you going to distract—" You suddenly felt warm hands on your cheeks then, soft lips on yours. You tensed your shoulders up at first then relaxed into the kiss. And then, a sound coming from the TV. You pulled away and realized you died.   

"Damn it!" You sighed.   

"I told you I’d distract you."   

"That was unfair!"   

"How?"   

You looked at your hands shyly. “Because.."   

His hands found yours. He grabbed your face and turned your head to look at him.    “I’m sorry. I just figured I would get two good things out of that."   

"And what was that?"   

"To win. And, the chance to do this." He leaned in and you felt the familiar lips again. He pulled away and looked deep into your eyes. His beautiful blue eyes pulled you in to a trance.   

He sighed your name. “I know you like me. It was obvious."   

You sighed as well. “Well, do you like me?"   

"No." Tears started to fall from your eyes. He wiped them away. “I love you."   

"What?" You asked, shocked. A little bit more so at the cliche.   

"Yes. You’re amazing. You have so much energy all the time. I only have that when I act. It’s crazy, I know. But, I’ve fallen in love with you; the girl that makes me smile when no one else can; the girl that annoys me so much by talking to me constantly but made me realize that opposites do attract; the girl that laughs at my horrible jokes; the girl that can kick my ass at video games; and the girl that brings out the crazy in me."   

Tear of joy fell from your eyes. “You really do love me?"   

"Yes. Instead of being crazy in love, I’m love with a crazy."


End file.
